User blog:Bandicootfan63/Recordings of my own
SierraSia (ready?) 1:53 Bandicootfan63 (yup) 1:53 SierraSia Sackboy: ... Sackboy: *blinks* Sackboy: *gulps and gestures to NiGHTS behind him* NiGHTS: What's just between you two? Salma: Nothing. If you didn't hear anything, than please go back to bed. NiGHTS: Alright. *flies out a window* Sackboy: *his jaw is still dropped* Sackboy: ... *tips over* Salma: *closes the door and locks it* Sabir: Anyway, why would you do that of all things? Salma: I was only eight. I had no idea how to take care of a day old baby. I didn't recognize them till it was to late. Salma: Why they agreed and toke her, I don't know. But it still haunts me every single day... *flashback to seven years ago* *a younger Salma it sitting next to her ruined house holding a baby Juanita* Salma: *looks at Juanita* What am I gonna do? I can't raise a baby! *looks at her house* I wish mommy and daddy were here. They would know what to do... *gets a thought* Another adult. That's the only way Juanita will survive. *looks around her* (btw, does NiGHTS have his own room in the base, or does he sleep somewhere outside?) 1:57 Bandicootfan63 (he sleeps somewhere else) 1:57 SierraSia (ok) (i'm kinda waiting for Shadow, Fuse to appeare, sorry) 2:01 Bandicootfan63 (oh, ok) *Fusion Shadow appears* 2:03 SierraSia Salma: *runs over to him with Juanita in her arms* Excuse me, Mister? 2:07 Bandicootfan63 Fusion Shadow: *it's face is obscured by fog* 2:09 SierraSia Salma: I know this may be alot to ask, but please, take my baby sister. If you don't, she'll die. Please sir, you have to svae Juanita. *save 2:13 Bandicootfan63 Fusion Shadow: I'm not sure if I am able to take care of a child, either. 2:17 SierraSia Salma: If you're wondering about me, than don't. I don't care what happenes to me, as long as I know Nita will stay alive. My mommy died trying to make the world better for Juanita to grow up in. Our daddy died too, but if anything, I should atleast make sure she lives. Please sir. She's no trouble at all. Really. I just want her to live... 2:18 Bandicootfan63 Fusion Shadow: *turns away* No trouble? Why don't you keep her then, dearie...*starts walking away* 2:19 SierraSia Salma: Wait! *walks after him* Because I have no idea how to take care of a baby. But you're an adult, right? You atleast know alittle bit how to, right? 2:20 Bandicootfan63 Fusion Shadow: *turns back* ... 2:21 SierraSia Juanita: *opens her eyes and looks at Fusion Shadow and smiles and giggles alittle* 2:22 Bandicootfan63 Fusion Shadow: I've seen loafs of bread that look more intelligent than that thing. 2:22 SierraSia Salma: Hey, she's only a day old. Give her time. Salma: The smile and giggle means she likes you. Please? 2:23 Bandicootfan63 Fusion Shadow: A day old? I suppose it is quite fragile to be cared for by a little girl. I've always wanted a child, anywho, and it's obvious she's in a critical stage of her mental development. Fusion Shadow: ...Give her to me. 2:24 SierraSia Salma: Thank you so much, mister! *gives her Juanita* Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name? 2:27 Bandicootfan63 Fusion Shadow: Call me Shadow. *he pulls Nita towards him and hides her in her cloak, then seems to disappear* 2:28 SierraSia Salma: Shadow? Like one of the-- !!! W-Wait! *runs and tries to look for him* Are you Lord Shadow?! Give her back!! (mind if we go to the current time, or do you have anything else for the flashback?) 2:31 Bandicootfan63 *a red silhouette of two huge, glowing, slit-shaped eyes appears in the fog and blinks, then disappears with the sound of Nita giggling* (if you dont mind) 2:31 SierraSia (I don't) Salma: *begins to cry* *back to the current time* Salma: I couldn't do anything to get her back. All I was thinking of at that time was to make sure Nita grows up. But I should have also thought on WHO she would grow up with... Sabir: Hey, you were only eight years old. You were still younge, so you can't be blaimed for that, can you? Salma: Yeah, I can. If only I had tried to see his face... who knows what happened to her now. Sabir: ...Listen, if you don't know what happened to her now, than you can still hope she's alive, right? Salma: "Hope"? That's a word that's pretty much removed from the dictionary for this world. I mean, yes we hope to stop Shadow and Fuse one day, but when it comes to something like this... how can you think of hope? Sabir: That's like saying you were born with no hope at all. You need to hope she's ok, believe that she's still alive, and I'm sure that one day, you two will meet again. Because you're family, and family is forever, in life or death. 2:41 Bandicootfan63 *there's noise outside of the room* 2:41 SierraSia Salma: ? *unlocks and opens it* 2:41 Bandicootfan63 Vector: *at the door* You two? *Ratchet and Clank are standing outside* Ratchet: We heard you guys were still alive. *they both have really big heads* 2:42 SierraSia Salma: ...And you are? 2:42 Bandicootfan63 Clank: We'll explain about the heads later. Ratchet: I'm Ratchet, and this is-- Clank: XJ-0461. Ratchet: Right. Anyway, this is Clank. Clank: Also known by Clank. 2:44 SierraSia Salma: Are these new recruits, Vector? 2:45 Bandicootfan63 Vector: Uh, I guess so. Ratchet: Thanks. Looking forward to it. But, um, any chance you've got some mozzarella and Scotch tape? Vector: Both in the kitchen, why? Clank: It's a long story. 2:47 SierraSia Salma: Alright, just make sure to keep the place clean, okay? 2:57 Bandicootfan63 Ratchet: Oh, one minor thing. *smiles weakly* There's kind of a crazy clown dude following us. 2:57 SierraSia Salma: *looks outside her room* 2:57 Bandicootfan63 Clank: We were just about to repair our ship and escape this planet to seek support and overthrow the regime, and he started shooting. *there's a creepy ice cream truck zooming over the rugged terrain* Ratchet: Aaaaaand he's back. Put away the fine china. *takes out the RY3NO* *the truck shoots missiles at their base* 2:58 SierraSia (you remember that the base is underground, right?) 2:59 Bandicootfan63 (oops. so wait, how did she look outside her room?) 3:00 SierraSia (like in the halls of the base. but if you have a plan for this, than I can have her turn on a TV to show a camera filming outside) 3:02 Bandicootfan63 (oh, ok, sure) (than keep everything I said after that, minus the stuff about the missiles) 3:03 SierraSia (ok) Salma: Want us to help? 3:05 Bandicootfan63 Clank: It would be most appreciated. Ratchet: It's also the main reason we came here. 3:06 SierraSia Salma: Alright, I'll get my bow. Sabir, get up there with them, I'll catch up with you soon. (oh crud! XD) (I had her call him Sabir instead of Sam lol) *Sam, get up there 3:08 Bandicootfan63 ( XD ) Ratchet: Us, too. Bigger heads mean easy headshots. *he and Clank head into the kitchen* Sackboy: *snaps out of it and runs to his post* *the ice cream truck does a huge jump off a tree on it's side* 3:11 SierraSia Sabir: *runs outside**in his thoughts* Okay, tough enemy. I know I can't rise them seeing my Chaos Power, but it could be safe if they don't see me, right? Sabir: Okay, here I go. *uses Chaos Sphear on the truck* 3:14 Bandicootfan63 *the truck falls on it's side* *Sweet Tooth gets out with two machetes* Sweet Tooth: Big mistake, kid. 3:15 SierraSia Sabir: O_O 3:15 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *slashes at his throat* 3:15 SierraSia Sabir: *dodges* Yikes! *punches him in the face* 3:16 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *slashes again* 3:16 SierraSia Sabir: *it gets a small slash on his cheek* Ow! *shoots Lunar Slash at him* 3:17 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *deflects it by forming an "X" with his machetes* 3:18 SierraSia Sabir: *spins dashes into him* 3:18 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *dodges and stabs him in the back of his head* Sweet Tooth: This is too easy. 3:19 SierraSia (that would kill him...) 3:19 Bandicootfan63 (it's an RP, bro) 3:19 SierraSia (ok) 3:19 Bandicootfan63 (besides, that's the way Sweet Tooth fights. he lives to kill... o.O ) (i still wonder why he went nuts.) 3:20 SierraSia Sabir: *dodges barely* Not cool, man! *kicks him in the jaw* (*shivers* somehow, I don't want to know) 3:24 Bandicootfan63 *his mask almost comes off and he straightens and then looks back at Sabir slowly* Sweet Tooth: *in an even deeper, scarier voice* Taste the Tooth! Sweet Tooth: *summons the Mecha-Tooth and hops in it* 3:25 SierraSia Sabir: Oh s***! 3:25 Bandicootfan63 Mecha-Tooth: *shoots missiles at Sabir* 3:26 SierraSia Sabir: *dodges them* 3:27 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *stomps on him* (btw, since most of Sweet Tooth's attacks would be fatal, how about we just have the characters act like they're normal attacks?) (because that'll get strange) 3:28 SierraSia (ok) Sabir: Ow! *gets up and runs up the Mecha-Tooth till he reaches the cock pit* Sabir: Chaos... BLAST! *uses Chaos Blast directly infront of the cock pit* 3:30 Bandicootfan63 *the Mecha-Tooth explodes* 3:31 SierraSia Salma: *hears it and rushes to get outside* 3:31 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *sent flying into the air, seemingly dead* 3:31 SierraSia Sabir: *lands on his feet**pant**pant* 3:32 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *suddenly strikes down with both of his machetes above Sabir* 3:33 SierraSia Sabir: ! *dodges, but gets cut on his arm* Ow! 3:33 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: I'm back! 3:33 SierraSia Sabir: And I didn;t miss you, at all! 3:34 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *slashes his forehead, making a T* Shut up and bleed! Sweet Tooth: You motherf***er! *kicks him* 3:35 SierraSia Sabir: Ow! *slowly and wealy gets up* Leave... this place... alone... 3:35 Bandicootfan63 (he also swears gratuitously in his series, so sorry if that offended you in any way, it IS a bit farther than the swears in the RP) 3:35 SierraSia (it's ok, I can handle it) 3:36 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: Prepare to be put down. *raises his machetes above his head, about to stab Sabir through the head* *Vector leaps out from behind a bush and grabs Sweet Tooth from behind* Vector: Leave him alone, dementoid! Sweet Tooth: *breaks free* Lovely! I'll have a nice, LEATHER purse when this is over with! 3:37 SierraSia Salma: *runs to them with a arow ready* Don't move, or your brain will become a fruit cobob! 3:37 Bandicootfan63 Vector: *punches him in the gut* Vector: *hears her* Oops. 3:38 SierraSia (no, she ment to the clown, Vec's fine) 3:38 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *falls back purposely and crouches behind the knocked-over tree* (i know, but Vector moved him) 3:38 SierraSia (oh lol) 3:39 Bandicootfan63 Ratchet: *runs into sight with Clank on his back, and their heads are back to their normal sizes* . 3:40 SierraSia (yes?) 3:40 Bandicootfan63 (oops, one didn't go through) 3:40 SierraSia (oh, ok) 3:40 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: *tosses a grenade* Vector: *tries to catch it, but it flies over his head before he can* D*** it! 3:41 SierraSia Salma: Grenade! *runs out of reach from it with Sabir and Vector* 3:41 Bandicootfan63 Ratchet: *grabs it and tosses it far away* Taken care of! Sweet Tooth: *stabs Ratchet while he's throwing it* Ratchet: *clutches his chest* Ratchet: *inhales tightly and falls over* Sweet Tooth: *dances on him, giggling* Vector: *stomps towards Sweet Tooth* You freak! I'm gonna make you pay! Sweet Tooth: For the purse? 3:43 SierraSia Sabir: *crcks his knuckles* That too far for this crazy act! 3:43 Bandicootfan63 Vector: *rears back to throw a punch* *Clank gets out from beneath Ratchet* Clank: Sir, I agree with Sabir's statement! (he remembers Sabir from the past) 3:44 SierraSia Salma: ...Sabir? 3:44 Bandicootfan63 Sweet Tooth: Whatcha gonna do about it? Vector: *punches Sweet Tooth* Sweet Tooth: *dodges and Vector falls over* Vector: Urf! I'm getting too old for this job... Clank: *to Salma* Why, yes. *runs between ST's legs as he tries to stab him* Sweet Tooth: You can run, but I'll get you! You're also on my list! Sweet Tooth: I'm the clown they hire for DEATHDAY PARTIES! Ratchet: *weakly* That was just lame... Sweet Tooth: Can it, f*** face! Clank: *thinks of something and runs away* Ratchet: Clank...help me... Sweet Tooth: *uses the Mecha-Tooth's arm to put the truck back on it's wheels and gets in* Sweet Tooth: Bleed!! *drives at them* *suddenly, the Light Chao throws itself beneath one of the tires and "trips" the truck* Sweet Tooth: What the h***?! *gets out* Light Chao: *runs away from Sweet Tooth* Sweet Tooth: I've always wanted to slaughter you things! Clank: *runs back to Salma* He doesn't know Chaos Chao can't be killed. I advise we attack him now. Sweet Tooth: *slashes at the Light Chao* Light Chao: *crying* Big Daddy: *snaps her neck* (the Splicer's, I mean) 3:14 SierraSia (ok) Juanita: I wish I knew what was going on. 3:16 Bandicootfan63 *everything is quiet again* *suddenly, the large dome they're in busts open and water gushes in* Big Daddy: !!! *steps back, then grabs Nita and runs to the bathysphere* Big Daddy: *leaps in and slams it shut, and it starts to move* 3:17 SierraSia Juanita: *in her thoughts* The past is even MORE scary than I ever thought it was! 3:19 Bandicootfan63 *they hit something and the bathysphere shakes violently* 3:20 SierraSia Juanita: ?! Juanita: *hugs his leg* What's that?! (CM?) 3:24 Bandicootfan63 (sorry) 3:25 SierraSia (it's ok) 3:26 Bandicootfan63 Big Daddy: *grabs her and kicks the bathysphere open and leaps out, letting go of Juanita, and she begins floating to the surface* Big Daddy: *watches her* 3:27 SierraSia Juanita: *looks down at Big Daddy ina scared way**in her thoughts* What's he doing? He needs to swim! 3:28 Bandicootfan63 Big Daddy: *waves to her* 3:29 SierraSia Juanita: *reches the surface and looks down* Swim! Come on, you need to swim! 3:31 Bandicootfan63 Big Daddy: *shakes his head and jumps up and then sinks right back down* 3:32 SierraSia Juanita: *swims down and tries really hard to pull the Big Daddy up* 3:33 Bandicootfan63 Big Daddy: *pats her and pries her arms off of himself* (you know they can survive underwater for long periods of time, right? also, they're too heavy to swim) 3:34 SierraSia Juanita: *gets to the surface again* (I know, but Nita's only 7, and she doesn't know about thouse kind of robots* ) 3:37 Bandicootfan63 (oh, ok) (and they're technically cyborgs, it's a long and confusing story) 3:37 SierraSia (ok) 3:38 Bandicootfan63 Big Daddy: *walks out of Nita's sight* 3:39 SierraSia Nita: *looks sad**swims to the nearest shor and gets out* 3:40 Bandicootfan63 (lol that would take a while, but ok) 3:43 SierraSia Nita: *pant**pant* I'm tired... I'm wet... I'm green... and my clothes are ripped. And Sabir complains about having a rough day. *lays agenst a rock and falls asleep un intentionaly* 3:43 Bandicootfan63 *a bunch of Koopa Troopas pass by, led by Bowser* (if you dont mind) Category:Blog posts